


One Day

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Prompted at my Tumblr.Noctis practices the steps of a dance with Nyx.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	One Day

The royal aquariums had always been a draw for the Prince. When he was young, it was the colourful ocean fish that had caught his attention and imagination. The delicate and darting stripes and spots of colour, peeking through the artificial reefs and the transplanted ocean flora had always left him awestruck on his frequent, youthful visits. But when he was older the Imperial gift of a merman from the stormy shores of Galahd had brought him back to the pillars and labyrinth of trapped waves. Back to the long tank that stretched up above the catwalks where most caretakers stayed. 

This tank was a trial to get open, to peek inside at the right moment, as the open air, rooftop gala space atop the hotel offered it’s own view of the prizes within the thick glass confines. The leviathan fish— named for the Astral said to berth in Accordo— made its easy circles between the floors, like a rising god if viewed from above. It had always left Noctis enraptured by the aquarium— watching from the floor below amid the pillars of shimmering salt water until the creature descended in languid curls of it’s long body which seemed to often stretch from one end to the other.

The merman had named it “Astra” for the Accordo god. 

“Easy now, little star.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“I’m not sure that you do.”

The movements were simple, delicate. One-two-three, one-two-three, hands together, hands on waists to guide the steps. Nyx moved with a fluid, controlled expectation to lead; steps guided by an unheard rhythm as the fish danced in their aquariums around them. The Royal aquarium a dazzling collection of light and water and the shimmer of strange and familiar fish. Streaking, darting, glimpses of bright colours disappeared between the lush slices of the underwater world taken from the depths of the ocean. Like ballroom dancers scattering from the path of the Crown Prince of Lucis. 

“Let me lead.”

“I’m the one who should be leading,” Noctis fought his guidance, tripped them both up as he wrestled the lead away from Nyx. Their steps faltered and they nearly stumbled to the hard tiles. “I’m going to be leading the dances all night.”

The aquarium tanks were tall— a forest of watery pillars and playful lights— the and filtered the light through the changing waters. The river fish, in their long tanks with overgrown flora paid them no mind as they stepped lightly around the centrepiece of the room. The ocean tanks with their colourful reeds and reef constructs and the more exotic colouring of fish cast changing shadows around them, and Nyx could almost imagine that he was dancing underwater as he used to. The room echoed with the mechanical hums of filters and pumps moving water high above them on the catwalks out of sight of the colourful floor. He could imaging the currents sweeping him away from the cold stone of the building and the colder glass of the aquarium. Riding the wild and open waters as he used to.

They paused to reset and count out the beats together. Noctis closing his eyes and nodding to the imagined music in his mind as he tried to find the beat. 

“I wish you could just come to this stupid thing with me.”

“You’ll have Ravus there.”

“I’d rather you.” Noctis offered a small smile and more confidently took the lead. One… two… three… “You move differently.”

Nyx leaned forward enough to kiss Noctis’ cheek; “I’ll take you dancing one day, little star. Out in the oceans and where you can actually move.”

They had talked about it for months. Ever since the Prince had snuck in for a late night visit to the tanks. Ever since Nyx first slipped from the prison he had been confined to and staggered about on human legs he never used to poke and prod his way around the room. 

Noctis had brought changes of clothes with him on subsequent visits. 

Nyx had grown more confident in his steps. 

He had allowed himself to stay captured in the enclosures for the Prince. He had stayed, and talked with Noctis as the Prince told him about the strange kingdom he had been given to. He had given the Lucian Prince a name— a proper name, one that was endearing and calming, and guiding— and claimed him for his own. 

But Nyx still dreamt of the open oceans. He dreamt of the day he would return to the cold waters, taking his own guiding star with him.

“One day,” Noctis agreed, still focused on his steps. On the beat of the imagined music. He had always been more in tuned with the soft ebbs and flows of the waters of the aquarium. 

Nyx smiled as he caught Noctis up in a kiss. Thoughts of the impending dance chased from their minds as Noctis was pulled from the currents of his focus and into the present. Caught by the creature that had been given to him, and which he had befriended almost by accident. 

“One day.”

One-two-three…


End file.
